How to catch fish
by Sachahaditeasy
Summary: "  J'en déduis,   dit Harry un jour, en passant pour lui redonner du courrier envoyé à la mauvaise adresse,   qu'il t'a tout dit.  " TRADUCTION. One-shot.


**HOW TO CATCH FISH**

Disclaimer : L'idée originale et l'histoire appartiennent à attica. Tout le reste revient à J.K Rowling.

Note : Un autre one-shot de la célèbre attica, que je vous encourage à aller lire dans sa version anglaise. Je pense que celui ci est moins opaque que "Juniper" :)

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à pointer les erreurs que j'ai pu laisser filer ou autres. Stay tuned, j'ai déjà deux autres traductions en cours.

Read and review !

* * *

><p>Quand elle claque la porte, son appartement entier tremble de concert. Ses verres s'entrechoquent et elle croit même entendre un tintement dans son argenterie.<p>

« Un conseil, Granger, » l'entend t'elle dire de l'autre côté de la porte. « quand un pauvre gars te dit qu'il t'aime, il serait préférable de ne pas le jeter hors de chez toi avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. » Il y a une pause. « Enfin, je dis ça... »

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sort. Pendant un instant elle a peur d'être devenue muette mais même le sentiment de panique qui vient à cette idée est submergé par ce qu'elle ressent maintenant – et qui est, ironiquement, une plus grosse vague de panique. Une panique insurmontable, qui ne devrait pas exister, et qui la forçait à demander à sa mère de vérifier le dessous de son lit et l'intérieur de ses placards quand elle était petite.

Bien sur, elle est maintenant assez grande pour savoir que ce genre de panique ne se cache pas sous les lits ou derrière des poupées. Mais derrière des ennemis d'enfance aux cheveux blonds.

« Tu vas _sérieusement_ me laisser là dehors ? Bon sang – il y a un courant d'air ici. Et ton voisin d'en face écoute Cher à fond. »

« Oui, » lâche t'elle enfin. « Alors, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes. »

« Oh, parfait. Rejeté à travers une porte. Joli, Granger. Tu es le genre de briseuses de cœurs auxquelles les gens écrivent des chansons, probablement avec le mot _salope_ quelque part dans le titre. »

« J'espère que tu es conscient que tu gaspilles ta salive sur une porte. »

« Incroyable. Sérieusement, Granger, » continue t'il. « D'habitude, quand je dis à une femme que je l'aime, elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes et finit par me sauter dessus. Tu veux savoir ? Ma théorie c'est que, soit tu es réellement frigide et ne peut ressentir d'affection que pour ton insupportable boule de poils orange, soit tu es vraiment romantiquement incompétente. »

Son amertume s'infiltre par l'espace en dessous de sa porte.

« S'il te plait », dit-elle, ses mains tremblantes contre la porte, « va t'en. Je suis sérieuse, Malfoy. On parlera demain matin. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. »

« Granger, » répond t'il sèchement. « Arrête de croire que je ne te connais pas. Par demain matin, tu entends le mois prochain, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Pourrais-tu, simplement, être comme tout le monde pour une fois et aller ruminer ailleurs ? Va t'amuser avec une bouteille de vodka, ou ta prostituée de quartier. »

« Tu veux dire_ ta _prostituée de quartier. Tu as oublié que j'étais toujours là, dans le couloir de _ton_ immeuble, dans _ton_ coin de la ville ? »

Elle ferme les yeux et souhaite de toutes ses forces qu'il s'en aille. Elle est mal à l'aise, confuse – paniquée. Et elle n'aime pas se sentir comme ça.

« Tu as raison, » l'entend t'elle murmurer. « Je gaspille ma salive. Mais écoute bien Granger. Je ne vais pas aller sur ton toit et crier jusqu'à m'en casser les cordes vocales pour que tu me crois. Je ne vais pas louer des panneaux géants ou des avions publicitaire, ou t'envoyer des bouquets de fleurs à ton travail. Je ne vais même pas t'écrire une carte. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici – et que j'ai regardé ta télévision pourrie, bu ta bière light et toléré ton chat. Si tu n'as rien vu, alors tu es stupide. Mais je ne t'en veux pas – puisque apparemment, » il soupir, « je suis encore plus stupide. »

« C'est sympa, de me faire traiter de stupide » réplique t'elle. Mais à l'intérieur de sa gorge il y a des milliers de nœuds, comme ces vieux bonbons au citron que sa grand mère lui donnait à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite. Ceux qu'elle était toujours obligée de recracher sans pouvoir les avaler.

« Je parle à une porte, tu te souviens ? »

Pendant une minute, elle se dit que peut-être, elle devrait l'ouvrir. La porte. Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste ouvrir la porte et lui parler, face à face. Mais son visage est toujours trop rouge, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de monter le chauffage de son appartement, et elle a l'impression qu'elle risque de se transformer en gelée si elle ouvre la porte. La porte- c'est son garde fou à cet instant. Si elle l'ouvre, elle se précipitera sans doute vers une mort tragique au large de l'océan.

Et elle ne sait même pas _nager._

« Ouvre la porte, Granger. » Sa voix est sérieuse maintenant. Grave.

Elle inspire profondément. « Je ne préfère pas. »

« Si tu es aussi concernée par ton apparence, je suis sure qu'il doit bien y avoir un sac en papier qui traine quelque part. »Et puis il s'arrête, comme s'il voulait se reprendre – c'est différent, car d'habitude les remarques acides volent les unes après les autres sans qu'il montre le moindre signe de remords. « Même si, tu sais, tu n'es pas _moche_. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. » lui dit-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'étais à l'intérieur il y a une minute à peine. »

« Les choses ont changé. »

« Dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime a souvent cet effet là. »Et puis il continue, « Ouvre la porte, Granger. Je ne vais rien essayer. Je ne vais même pas rentrer sans ta permission, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande t'elle. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, comme dit l'expression consacrée et elle se sent encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle sait que c'est une question stupide mais elle veut quand même la poser. Juste pour gagner du temps.

« Tu essayes de gagner du temps. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, pour toi ça ne fait rien. Tu es bien au chaud dans ton petit appartement et, je suppose que tu dois te sentir toute excitée d'avoir autant de pouvoir dans cette situation. »

« C'est drôle, » remarque t'elle, « C'est drôle qu'avec tout ce pouvoir je n'arrive même pas à te faire partir. »

« Je suis tordu de rire, Granger. Ouvre la porte maintenant. »

Elle y réfléchit et les doutes l'assaillent, mais sa main finit par saisir la poignée. Elle fait ça doucement, en hésitant, avant d'ouvrir en grand – et le voilà. Il n'a pas l'air différent, mais elle a l'impression de marcher sur du sable et que si elle ne s'accroche pas à quelque chose très vite elle finira par couler.

« Merci » lui dit-il, si calmement qu'on aurait dit que tout ça n'avait aucune importance. « Et maintenant, quel est le problème ? »

Elle est un peu choquée qu'il puisse être si calme en parlant de ce qu'il lui a dit quelques minutes plus tôt avant qu'elle ne le jette dehors. « Tu veux dire, hormis ce que tu viens de me dire ? Pas grand chose d'autre Malfoy. J'ai eu une journée banale au bureau, le café était brulé encore une fois et quelqu'un a complètement ignoré l'étiquette que j'avais mise sur mon sandwich et a mangé mon déjeuner. Ma voiture a eu du mal a démarrer et je suis restée vingt minutes sur le parking dans le froid – sans oublier qu'il y avait un embouteillage sur la huitième. »

« Et c'est de ma faute ? Que ta voiture ne soit qu'un tas de ferraille ? Honnêtement, Granger, je savais que tu étais du genre à pointer du doigt mais je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais irrationnelle. »

« Arrête – ne m'interromps pas tu veux? » répond t'elle. « Je _déteste_ ça. Je déteste que tu m'interrompes toujours pour faire une remarque narquoise ou désagréable. Tu veux savoir ce que je déteste aussi? Je déteste que tu viennes à n'importe quelle heure et que tu saches où tout est rangé dans mon appartement, et que tu trouves ma clé de secours même quand je la change de cachette – et je déteste que tu saches exactement comment j'aime mon thé et que tu enfermes Pattenrond dans le couloir. »

« Je lui donne un temps mort, » dit-il sur la défensive. « Quelqu'un doit bien faire preuve d'autorité ici. Ton foutu chat met ses griffes partout, et tu aimes ça ? »

« Tu te moques de ma façon de retirer les myrtilles de mes muffins, et tu fais toujours des commentaires sur mes vêtements. Tu es paresseux mais perfectionniste. Tu es un foutu paradoxe, et complètement contradictoire. Et – tu empruntes mes CDs sans me demander avant. »

Il la regarde sombrement maintenant. Comme si elle venait juste de déballer son linge sale en public et soudain, pour la première fois depuis longtemps -quelque chose est familier. Son visage; il y a une trace de dédain et d'ennui sur ses traits, et ce petit pincement de lèvres – elle connait tout ça, et ça l'effraie et la fait frissonner en même temps. Elle n'a jamais autant pris conscience des changements qu'il y a eu qu'à cet instant précis et c'est alors qu'elle réalise que ça peut arriver - les choses peuvent changer – sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Un jour, on se réveille, et tout est différent, même si cela faisait bien longtemps. C'est drôle parce qu'elle a l'impression de s'être juste réveillée dans un lit différent, dans une pièce différente – alors qu'elle avait été là depuis le début.

« Alors tu me détestes. » dit-il, très simplement.

Elle le fixe, s'attendant à acquiescer mais au lieu de ça se retrouve submergée par d'autres émotions. Elle est là, devant lui, sans savoir quoi dire, à part qu'elle n'est pas d'accord à cent pour cent. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi.

Elle soupire, baisse les yeux. « Non, » hésite t'elle. « Je ne déteste pas. »

« Non, tu détestes juste beaucoup de choses chez moi. »

« Oui. »

Il la regarde attentivement, avant qu'un froncement n'apparaisse dans ses sourcils. « Ça m'aide, Granger, » dit il, « mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as jeté hors de chez toi. »

« Je ne sais pas, » admet-elle, et elle se sent un peu stupide maintenant – mais c'était la première chose qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit. Pour gagner du temps peut-être. Pour éviter de lui répondre. « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à quelqu'un après qu'il ait admis qu'il vous aime ? »

« Ça dépend » lui répond t'il. « Si tu l'aimes aussi, tu le dis, sauf si tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Parfois certaines personnes font durer le suspens pour ajouter au côté dramatique. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas – si tu ne l'aimes pas, je veux dire – tu lui dis, 'Merci.' Comme si tu voulais dire 'Seigneur, comme c'est gentil. Merci. Un biscuit ?' » Il la regarde avec insistance. « Alors ? Tu vas m'offrir un biscuit ? »

« Je n'en ai aucun. De biscuits, je veux dire. » Elle remet en place ses cheveux derrière son oreille et pour une raison inconnue d'elle même; elle se sent intimidée. Quand elle le regarde, il n'a pas l'air différent – mais il l'est. Elle le sent tout autour d'elle, ce vent sournois du changement, et elle est pétrifiée à l'idée d'être emportée.

Alors elle lui demande pourquoi, et elle n'a même pas besoin d'expliquer, il sait déjà.

«Il y a sans doute de nombreuses raisons, et je n'en connais aucune, » lui répond t'il simplement, de son habituelle voix trainante. « Ça changerait quelque chose si je savais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

« Dis moi, alors. Qu'est-ce que Weasley a répondu quand tu lui as demandé pourquoi il t'aimait ? »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé, » admet t'elle, et soudain, une bouffée de chaleur envahit son visage. Est-ce de la honte ?

Sa bouche se tord. Ce n'est pas forcément un sourire – pas une grimace non plus, mais … quelque chose d'autre. « Tu n'as jamais demandé. Il t'as dit qu'il t'aimait et c'est tout. Tu l'as accepté. Peut-être, peut-être même que juste après ça vous avez eu une bonne petite partie de jambes en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne dit rien, parce qu'il a raison.

« Écoute, je vais partir maintenant – et tu ne vas pas bouger d'un pouce. Tu ne vas pas me suivre. C'est comme ça que le scénario va se dérouler. »

S'il est blessé quelque part, elle ne peut le voir. Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle veut, et peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait prévu – pour qu'il puisse s'échapper sans l'air de rien. Mais elle ne peut ignorer le violent coup à l'estomac qu'elle reçoit quand il lui lance un dernier regard, sérieux et indéchiffrable, avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir où elle l'a banni à la seconde où il a franchi la limite.

Elle réalise alors. Elle l'avait laissé joué au bord de la ligne, et il avait même pu la franchir de temps en temps – mais quand il l'avait atteins elle, _vraiment_ atteins, c'est alors que l'alarme s'était déclenchée. Qu'elle avait du le repousser là où il était censé être, de son côté. Il pouvait tourner autour d'elle, mais il ne pourrait jamais être _avec _elle, là où elle se tenait. Et durant ces dernières semaines, il lui avait tourné autour. S'invitant, prétendant attendre Harry pour qu'ils puissent aller boire un verre. Il avait réparé son évier. Lu ses livres. Il était devenu une présence silencieuse, et elle avait commencé à trouver ça normal. Comme si, tout d'un coup, il s'accordait avec les autres parties de sa vie. Ce n'était plus ce clash entre deux natures, mais un glissement et tout était venu si_ facilement_.

Et elle n'en revenait pas, bien sur. Parce que rien n'aurait du être aussi facile -surtout pas Draco Malfoy.

Elle ne peut pas comprendre ni expliquer la soudaine colère qui envahit sa poitrine tandis qu'elle le regarde s'en aller, mais elle commence à le suivre, énervée.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » siffle t'elle. « Tu ne peux pas – tu ne peux pas juste choisir de tout ignorer, prendre les décisions pour moi, comme si tu étais en charge de tout. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit très juste non plus, de m'avoir dit tout ce que tu m'as dit. »

Il s'arrête et se retourne pour faire face à sa furie. « Tu veux parler de ce qui est injuste ? » dit-il, sa bouche se tordant pour former des mots amères. « Et si on parlait du fait que tu viens de rendre évident que ce que je t'ai dit – n'est_ pas assez bien _? Pas _acceptable ? _»

Elle essaye de déglutir mais sa gorge est serrée. « Ce n'est pas normal, » dit-elle.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Toi qui aime Weasley, flirt avec Potter, boit du café brulé au boulot ? C'est ça _normal_ pour toi ? Je suis désolé de te dire ça Granger, mais c'est juste une jolie petite image que tu as fabriqué toi même. Personne d'autre que toi n'en a quelque chose à foutre. »

« Et toi alors ? » elle hurle presque. Ses poumons vont exploser et elle a l'impression d'avoir la tête pleine de brouillard. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais dire, Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il allait se passer – que je serais folle de joie d'entendre ça ? Que je te rendrai la pareille ? Eh bien – _un biscuit_, Malfoy ? »

Ça suffit. Elle l'a dit, la formule magique. Il se retourne et s'en va. Mais elle ne veut pas le regarder partir alors elle retourne dans son appartement et ferme la porte.

* * *

><p>–<p>

Plusieurs fois leurs conversations faillirent prendre une tournure plus sérieuse. Une fois, elle faisait du thé et il lisait un magazine qu'il avait récupéré dans la rue. Sur la pêche, avec des instructions et des images expliquant comment vider un poisson correctement.

Elle venait de verser l'eau dans la théière quand il lui avait parlé.

« Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi les choses ne marchent pas parfois? » lui demanda t'il. « Je veux dire, des pauvres imbéciles font ce qu'ils peuvent … et tout se casse la gueule quand même. »

Elle remarqua un éclat sur une de ses anciennes tasses. Elle avait appartenu à sa mère et maintenant, il y avait un éclat sur le rebord.

« Ce que tu cherches » lui dit t'elle distraitement, plus concentrée sur le rangement de ses assiettes, « c'est une réponse qui n'existe pas. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit t'il, tournant les pages du magasine de pêche encore une fois avant de le reposer sur le canapé. « Peut-être pas maintenant. Mais un jour, quelqu'un guérira le cancer, et arrêtera le réchauffement climatique, et même sauvera les pandas géants. Parfois, Granger, » dit-il, naturellement, « il y a des gens qui ont des réponses mais on est tellement persuadé qu'il n'y a_ pas_ de réponses qu'on écoute pas vraiment ces pauvres idiots. »

Elle l'avait regardé alors. « Quoi ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je disais, » dit-il, ricanant. « J'avais justement une réponse, Granger. Peut-être pas la meilleure, mais une réponse quand même – et tu n'écoutais même pas. »

* * *

><p>–<p>

« J'en déduis, » dit Harry un jour, en passant pour lui redonner du courrier envoyé à la mauvaise adresse, « qu'il t'a tout dit. »

Elle s'arrête presque de parcourir son courrier – mais elle essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était. « Dit quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiote, Hermione, » dit Harry. « On sait tous les deux que tu vaux mieux que ça. Regarde toi. Tous les deux vous êtes aussi malheureux que la Mort en plein baptême. »

C'est là qu'elle relève la tête. Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. « Il est malheureux ? »

Harry hésite, passe sa main dans la nuque. « Eh bien, en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas vraiment évident mais, il doit bien falloir le connaître pour voir l'effet que ça a sur lui, je veux dire - »

Elle soupire, secouant la tête. Elle se sent complètement idiote. « La ferme, Harry. »

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux mais pourquoi ne pas en parler ? Soit, l'imbécile t'a dit qu'il t'aimait. Et alors bon sang ? On a déjà vu pire le concernant. Tu te souviens de cette fois où il a fait pousser tes dents et tu ressemblais à un castor mutant ? »

« C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, » grince t'elle. « Que tu prennes sa défense. »

« Je ne prend pas sa défense, Hermione. Je suis juste la voix de la raison ici. Je suis réaliste. » Il soupire. « Je m'aventure sur un terrain glissant et tu vas sans doute me frapper ou bien me jeter hors d'ici après ça – mais je pense que tu es trop frigide dans l'histoire. »

Ses lettres lui échappent presque des mains. Et, en fait – une s'échappe et le frappe juste sur le front.

« Merde ! » crie t'il, frottant son front. « Ce foutu coin était pointu ! »

« _Frigide_ ? Tu me traites de _frigide_ maintenant ? » hurle t'elle. « Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de motiver quelqu'un ! »

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais si quelqu'un me traitait de frigide, ça me donnerait envie de sortir d'ici et de lui montrer qu'il a tort sur le champ ! »

« Alors c'est ton plan. _Me_ faire passer pour une idiote. Que ce soit _moi_ qui abandonne, que je fasse comme si- oh je ne sais pas, l'amour résout tous les problèmes ? Que, tant que quelqu'un aime quelqu'un d'autre, tout va bien sous le soleil ? As-tu déjà pensé, Harry James Potter, foutu Héro, que peut-être je ne l'aime _pas_ ? Que peut-être je le _hais_ ? »

Il la regarde sombrement. « Tu ne le hais pas, Hermione. Tu as arrêté de le haïr il y a longtemps, à peu près en même temps que moi. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Si, je le sais. Nous n'aurions pas cette conversation si tu le haïssais. Tu m'aurais jeté dehors depuis longtemps. »

Il y a quelque chose alors, d'étranges choses commencent à lui serrer la gorge – et elle essaye de se retenir mais c'est comme du sable glissant entre ses doigts. « Va t'en. »

Il se lève, passe une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « Ron m'a demandé de te dire qu'il revient lundi, il veut passer diner. Il n'a pas précisé s'il voulait que ce soit entre vous deux ou pas. » Il pince ses lèvres alors, juste en la regardant. Son expression est sérieuse mais elle peut presque voir un relent de peine.

Il se penche et l'embrasse doucement sur le front. « Tu sais, je t'aimais avant Hermione. Ça demande un putin de courage à quelqu'un de tout avouer comme ça. Le moindre que tu puisses faire, c'est de lui donner une explication. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'explique? » demande t'elle calmement. Malgré ses barrières, la culpabilité commence à remonter.

« Je ne sais pas. Rien. Tout, » dit-il, haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches. « Simplement – imagine la torture qu'il a du subir en réalisant qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi. »

C'est comme un coup de poignard, juste là où elle avait déjà mal. « Quelqu'un comme moi ? »

« Oui, » dit-il « Tu sais. Quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aimé. C'est étrange comme concept, je trouve – parce que, soyons honnête, n'importe quelle personne sur cette planète veut être aimée. On passe notre vie à ça, essayer de faire en sorte que les autres nous aiment, et essayer de trouver cette personne qui nous aimera de cet amour inconditionnel. Mais toi – tu es différente. Ou peut-être pas. Mais tu fais tout pour en avoir l'air. »

Il se retourne alors, et s'en va. Mais quand il a atteint la porte, il ramasse quelque chose qui trainait sur la canapé. Il se tourne vers elle, un magasine à la main.

« Tu vas à la pêche ? »

* * *

><p>–<p>

Il y avait eu une autre fois où elle avait senti que quelque chose d'étrange était à l'œuvre – différent. Anormal. Elle avait accumulé des vieux meubles qu'elle avait décidé d'enlever de son appartement et de jeter à la benne – une tâche difficile, six étages la séparant de la benne. Alors Malfoy lui avait filé un coup de main, après avoir terminé un puzzle qu'il avait fabriqué lui même en découpant des corps et des têtes dans ses vieux magasines.

Après quelques allers retours en ascenseur pesants, ponctués de ses remarques acerbes sur son immeuble (« Bon sang, tu appelles ça un appartement ? On dirait un repère de dealers. »), ils avaient du porter son vieux bureau à l'extérieur. Mais en le soulevant en l'air, Hermione avait lâché prise et avait reçu le coin du meuble en plein sur le front.

Elle tomba.

Il la dégagea et s'agenouilla, essayant d'examiner la blessure. « Seigneur, Granger, » avait-il dit, ses mains glissant jusqu'à la base de son cou. Sa voix était un peu chancelante; elle se demandait si elle s'était fait un traumatisme crânien. Elle essaya de s'asseoir. « Non – allonge toi, bon sang. Tu risques de t'évanouir. »

Elle grogna, mordillant ses lèvres. Elle se retrouvait là, allongée sur le trottoirs sale à côté de la benne à ordure. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur caractéristiques de nourriture en décomposition. « C'est grave ? »

« Sur une échelle de un à dix ? » dit-il. Elle sentait la pression de ses doigts sur sa tête, repoussant ses cheveux. Il laissa s'échapper un petit soupir entre ses dents. « Douze. Tu as une tête horrible. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, essayant de supporter le mal de tête qui la gagnait et qu'elle sentait pulser à travers son crâne – et c'était très étrange. Sa tête était penchée tout près de la sienne, ses yeux fixes, immobiles, concentrés. Sur elle. Ou, tout au moins, sur la blessure sanglante de son front. Et quelque chose de bizarre était arrivé à son estomac, comme s'il venait de subir un léger choc électrique – et son cœur avec.

Ça devait vraiment être horrible à regarder.

« Ma tête, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle avait l'impression de nager. « J'ai mal. »

« Évidemment, idiote. Tu viens de recevoir un bureau sur la tête. » Il retira sa main et soudain elle sentit son corps se soulever. « Bon. Je vais te porter. J'espère vraiment que tu as perdu tous les kilos pris à Noël. »

« Non ! » s'écria t'elle, soudain extrêmement,t nerveuse. « Ne me porte pas – enlève tes sale pattes de moi. Je peux marcher. Je vais bien. »

Il lui rit au nez. « Tu es à moitié inconsciente. Tu ne peux même pas marcher droit. Essaye autant que tu veux, tu te retrouverai la tête sur les pavés » Une pause. « En fait, ça pourrait être amusant. »

« Je vais bien. » Elle toucha distraitement là où elle souffrait, et fixa le sang noir et collant qui recouvrait ses doigts et la paume de sa main. « Oh, merde. »

Sa voix était faible, et distante. « J'étais censé te dire de ne pas faire ça. »

« Eh bien, bon boulot. »

Elle s'évanouit.

Quand elle se réveilla, tout était trop brillant. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois; sa tête était comme remplie de ciment.

« Tu as … changé mes ampoules ? » parvint t'elle a demander.

« Demande moi aussi si j'ai réorganisé ta bibliothèque, » l'entendit-elle répondre de loin. Bouger son cou lui faisait mal, elle renonça à essayer. « Je déconseillerai toute tentative de mouvement, Granger. Tu es désorientée. »

Elle entendit des pas, avant qu'il n'apparaisse devant elle. Il s'assit sur sa table de chevet, l'observant. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer ce qu'il tenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu – eh, c'est mon dessert ! » éructa t'elle. Et puis elle gémit. Apparemment, parler trop fort n'était pas conseillée non plus.

« J'avais besoin de sucre. Je t'ai porté jusque ici tu sais. Je mérite une récompense. Et puis, » dit-il, prenant une autre cuillerée. « je pense que tu as eu assez de dessert. Au bout de cinq minutes je ne pouvais plus sentir mes bras. »

Il continuait de manger son dessert devant elle.

« Tu es vile, » lui lança t'elle.

Il lui répondit, la bouche pleine de glaçage. « Tu es _grosse_. »

Elle grogna, espérant que son mal de tête disparaitrait pour qu'elle puisse lui enfoncer le bol dans la gorge. « Seigneur, faites le disparaître. »

« Si tu veux vraiment me voir partir, il va falloir faire mieux que quelques suppliques et prières au bon vieux Seigneur. Peut-être un peu de jeûne. » Il posa le bol. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit sa main sur son front. « Oops, je t'ai mis de la crème. » Il l'essuya avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon. « Je t'ai fait un joli pansement, Hermione Frankeinstien. Tiens, »dit-il, en lui tendant un comprimé. « Pour la migraine. »

Elle s'assit, essayant d'ignorer la paume de sa main pressée dans son dos. Ça lui donnait des frissons, - la migraine et l'étrange enchainement des évènements tout du moins.

Quand elle avala la gellule et reposa le verre d'eau, elle regarda le dessert à moitié mangé derrière lui, qu'il finit par lui tendre à contre cœur. « Très bien, » dit-il sèchement. « Je peux partager aussi, tu sais. »

Elle prit une bouchée, ignorant le fait que sa bouche avait touché cette cuillère aussi.

Il prit une gorgée dans son verre. « Dis moi. Tous ces meubles en trop. C'est quoi le truc ? C'est ici que les canapés viennent mourir ? »

« Mes parents m'ont donné quelques meubles. Il refont la maison. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec tes vieux meubles ? Personne ne serait venu les prendre en photo c'est sur, mais ce n'était pas non plus des planches en bois mités. »

Elle le fixa, son visage était sans expression mais ses yeux un peu curieux, et elle mit son dessert de côté. « Je suppose que je voulais avoir le choix. »

« Pourquoi ? Mauvais souvenirs ? Une chaise s'est cassée quand tu t'es assises dessus et maintenant tu veux lui montrer qui est le maitre ici ? Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pourtant, pauvre chaise. Tu 'es vraiment laissé aller Granger. »

« La ferme Malfoy. » grinça t'elle.

Il referma sa bouche. « Désolée, » murmura t'il. « J'ai oublié que tu avais des sentiments. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, espèce de salaud ? »

« Je veux juste dire, » souffla t'il, ramassant son bol. Il alla le ranger dans le frigidaire. « Tu as perdu pas mal de ta flamme, c'est tout. Depuis l'école. Ou depuis toute cette histoire de chirurgie esthétique qui a mal tournée. Tu es là, autour de nous, comme si tu étais vide, juste un fantôme qui passe par là. Tu n'as même pas personnalisé ton répondeur. Tu n'as aucune photos ou peintures sur les murs. C'est comme si tu voulais être oubliée. »

« J'étais morte, » dit-elle, les poings serrés « pendant six minutes. »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis. Ce n'était pas marrant d'être morte pendant ces six minutes, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais dans le coma pendant un mois, et les gens disent qu'on ne se souvient de rien au réveil, mais c'est faux. C'était horrible. Comme d'être enterré vivant, sans savoir si quelqu'un va s'en rendre compte à temps. »Il met sa vaisselle dans l'évier, avec tous les autres plats qu'il avait utilisé mais jamais lavé. « Si tu veux qu'on t'oublie pour que personne ne souffre quand tu mourras, très bien. Mais très franchement, je ne comprends pas la logique. Je trouve ça stupide. Comme le projet pour l'examen de potion de Crabbe et Goyle. C'est comme essayer de faire disparaître l'air. »

* * *

><p>–<p>

Elle devait chercher. Quand les gens disparaissent, il y a souvent un endroit spécial où ils se rendent – et souvent, ce n'est pas très dur à trouver. Il suffit de réfléchir, de se souvenir, et de regarder.

C'est un long trajet, avec beaucoup de petite routes mal entretenues, mais elle trouve enfin. Elle traverse une clairière et c'est là, le lac, exactement comme il était décrit dans ce magasine de pêche. Elle l'a emporté, roulé dans sa main pour être sure – elle n'a pas besoin de le regarder, elle a déjà mémorisé la scène. Le coucher de soleil, et l'eau doré et crépitante au loin. Sur la photo, il y avait quelques ombres de bateaux, mais elle n'en voit aucun. Juste la jetée de pierre, déserte.

Elle déteste cette poésie qui vient avec. Elle avait essayé de s'en dépêtrer durant le trajet, se concentrant sur le son des graviers sous ses roues et le bruit sourd du moteur. Une petite partie d'elle même espérait même que sa voiture tomberait en panne, et d'une certaine façon, intervienne. Elle aurait alors été sure que rien de tout ça n'était censé arriver.

Elle laisse sa voiture et se dirige vers la jetée. Il y a quelques pécheurs qui ramassent leurs affaires. Elle voit un homme passer devant elle, un seau rempli de poisson, discutant avec son fils. Il y en a d'autres qui attendent patiemment, leur ligne lancées au loin, et qui regardent l'horizon. Elle se tient au bord, elle attend.

« Vous avez oublié votre canne, » lui lance un des hommes.

« Non, je ne viens pas »-elle s'arrête. Pêcher. C'était ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais au milieu de sa phrase elle se rend compte qu'elle _est_ venue pêcher. Elle a fait tout ce chemin jusque ici pour attendre, peut-être très longtemps, et voir si quelque chose mord à l'hameçon.

Pendant qu'elle attend, elle réfléchit aux raisons qui la poussent à faire ça, et elle a de plus en plus peur. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a peur maintenant. Ce n'est pas une peur précise – mais une peur invisible, indétectable. Peur de rien. Peur de tout. Elle n'est plus sure de rien, et la nuit, elle ne dort plus, le sommeil lui manque. Son futur lui manque, ce futur qu'elle pouvait voir et qui était aussi grand et infini que le ciel, et maintenant elle se retrouve là, dans son futur. C'est terne. Elle pensait que c'était tout à fait autre chose. Et ça lui fait un peu peur, le fait que les seuls moment où elle se sente elle-même c'est quand il est là. Il y a ce petit espoir, cette minuscule possibilité- peut-être, peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir de _ça_, peu importe ce que c'est.

« Si tu es là pour pêcher, tu manques cruellement d'équipement. »

Elle fait volte-face, et il est là. Il n'a pas l'air différent – mais il l'est. En tout cas, elle l'est. Ils le sont tous les deux.

« Toi aussi, » dit-elle.

« Oui mais, » réplique t'il, « je ne suis pas venu pêcher. Je suis ici pour contempler les restants de ma réputation avec une bonne bouteille de vodka. » Il lui montre une bouteille cachée dans un sac en papier. « La meilleure amie de l'homme tu sais. »

« Ta réputation? » répète t'elle, et soudain il y a un nœud dans sa gorge. Il lui vient soudain à l'esprit que peut-être – elle a commis une erreur.

« Oui, les petits morceaux qu'il en reste. Je suis en train de me dire – peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de la réparer. Planter tout ça dans le sol, arroser pendant quelques jours – et elle repoussera, tout neuve. » Il se rapproche d'elle, ses yeux portés sur le ciel. « J'en suis à ce point dans ma vie où j'examine toutes mes options. »

« Et qu'elles sont elles ? Tes options, je veux dire. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'y travaille encore. Elles jouent à cache cache avec moi pour l'instant, mais je suppose – avec un peu d'alcool, les petites pestes vont apparaitre. » Il la fixe alors et elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher – elle frissonne. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait expliquer, même si elle essayait – et même si elle connaissait tous les mots de la langue anglaise. Elle se sent un peu bête à présent, parce qu'elle sent qu'un moment important approche et elle n'a jamais été très douée pour tout ça.

« J'ai vu ta voiture, » dit-il. « Un tas de ferraille qui devrait être à la casse depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être pas la casse, peut-être le musée des outils préhistoriques, à côté de la roue et du bâton. » Il soupire. « Très bien, assez de bavardage. Je t'ai donné assez de temps pour préparer ce que tu voulais dire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger ? »

« Je suis désolée ? » lui répond t'elle.

« De quoi ? M'avoir offert un biscuit ? »

« A cause des choses que j'ai dites » explique t'elle. « Et oui, pour le biscuit aussi. »

Ses lèvres dessinent un sourire peu convaincant. « Tu parles de cette regrettable affaire ? Déjà oublié, Granger. Je suis sure qu'on en est ressortis grandis. Et puis tes voisins ont du bien s'amuser. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Il est trop gentil, et elle le sait – et pour une fois, c'est la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite. « Malfoy, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Granger. Essaye en une autre. Peut-être qu'il y a un prix caché en dessous. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu, » objecte t'elle, se rapprochant de lui, la voix soudain tendue. « Tu m'as donné une non-réponse, Malfoy. Tu l'a évité et t'es contenté d'excuses pathétiques. Je veux la vérité maintenant. La _vraie_ vérité.»

Il rit cette fois, et son rire sonne mauvais. « Je vois. Traitement de faveur. Tu ne me crois toujours pas. Tu as besoin d'être rassurée Granger ? Et bien va voir ailleurs. Parce que je ne compte pas t'obéir. Je ne suis pas Weasley – je ne vais pas t'inonder de déclarations pour que tu te sentes importante pendant une minute. Et je ne suis pas Potter non plus, pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. » Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, blanc de rage. «_ Devine qui je suis ? _» siffle t'il.

Elle ne vacille pas. « Tu es le poisson. »

Sa grimace se brise sous l'effet de la confusion. « _Quoi ?_ »

« Tu es le poisson, et le pêcheur – et moi aussi. »

Il l'observe, confus. Et puis son masque s'envole et il rit. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Bon sang, tu es étrange. La plus étrange des filles que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Tu voulais attraper, et être attrapé. Les deux en même temps. Tu avais simplement besoin de quelqu'un qui voulait la même chose. Qui soit là. »

Il lui met la bouteille dans les mains, et place les siennes au dessus pour être sure qu'elle a une bonne prise. « Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi, » lui dit-elle, en souriant, comme si sa folie le réconfortait. « Tu réfléchis trop Granger. C'est bien plus simple que ça. »

Il est tout près et son cœur le sait. Il veut être aussi près de lui que possible. « Mais est-ce que j'ai tort ? »

« Non, mais il y a une manière beaucoup moins compliquée de l'exprimer. Et généralement, c'est ce qui remporte le vote. » Et puis ils continue, son souffle sur sa joue, « Si je voulais des mots savants j'aurais fait appel à un avocat. Alors pourquoi es-tu vraiment là Granger ? Toute cette histoire de pêche mise à part; et je suis sérieux. »

Elle inspire fébrilement et lui tend le magasine qu'elle a tenu roulé pendant tout ce temps. Il lui prend des mains avec un regard circonspect.

« Noël, déjà ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas s'offrir de cadeau, pour ne pas tomber dans cette tendance bobo capitaliste. »

Mais alors qu'il le déroule, et l'ouvre vers le milieu – il se fige. Un sourire apparaît tandis qu'il lève les yeux.

« Soit ce petit truc brillant mène à ton appartement, soit tu as une ceinture de chasteté dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé. »

Elle sent un vent chaud l'entourer. C'est sa réaction – parfaite. « C'est la clé de secours, pour que tu n'aie plus à la chercher partout. »

« Si tu ne voulais pas que je la trouve, tu aurais du demander à ta boule de poil narcoleptique de l'avaler. » Mais il met la clé en sureté dans sa poche avant de lui faire une grimace. « Trop tard. Tu ne peux plus changer d'avis maintenant. Je suis plutôt déçu pour cette ceinture de chasteté tu sais. Je me serais senti spécial. »

Il se saisit de sa main en butant un peu contre ses doigts. Mais il ne s'excuse pas pour ça, comme il ne s'excuse pas pour de nombreuses choses.

« Alors, je suis toujours un fantôme sans âme ? » lui demande t'elle.

« En ce moment non. Tu es chaude et solide comme un parfait être humain le devrait. Et- je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de grosse. Je fais ça juste pour t'énerver, tu le sais. J'adore quand tu me traites de salaud. Et maintenant que tout ça est derrière nous, je propose qu'on aille s'offrir un biscuit. »

_THE END_


End file.
